Brittany's Last Speech
by bigleesbian
Summary: When it comes to her last speech before the voting for voting beings, Brittany realized that she has something more important to do. Or at least, to say.


Prompt asked by Melissa

She's nervous. It's the last speech she gets to make before the voting begins. She really wants this. Santana helped her believe in herself, helped her realize that she was the unicorn she thought only Kurt was. But she was wrong because now she knows that no one has the right to call her stupid, she knows how to stand up to herself and she also knows that she wants this.

This has become personal. Because now the whole school knows that Santana is lebanese. And as much as she wanted Santana to come out so she could be hers, proudly so, this was never the way she had pictured it. It was sad realizing that sometimes life has a twisted way to make your wishes coming true. Everything would be a lot better if leprechauns did exist and marshmallow boxes could happen simply because they could and not because one of your new friends wanted to get into your pants.

_So,_ Brittany thought,_ I have to make my dreams come true myself_. But the problem was that as much as she always felt ready to expose herself as a bicorn, she thought, once again, that things would go differently. That she would hold Santana's hand in front of everyone, that they would sing to each other and that people would simply know. And if they didn't she could mention that she couldn't go to the movies with her friends because she already had a date with Santana or that she could turn a guy down saying that she had a girlfriend.

Now she would have to find a way to tell people all this in a speech. She hadn't even wrote it in a piece of paper because the idea had just hit her. She couldn't make her funny one liners this time, or threaten people that if they didn't vote for her Lord Tubbington would hold all the cigarettes from the black market and the prices would explode. And that's why she was nervous. Because she believed in herself, yes, but speeches? Long speeches? That was a Rachel Berry thing, saying everything in a eloquent way that made her seem smart and a little annoying at the same time like she had rehearsed during the whole day.

"Hey", she turned her head to see Santana coming towards her, "Are you nervous? You're clenching your hands. The last time you did that was when we couldn't write a song for Nationals before flying to New York."

"Hm... Yes. A little", she wanted to sound confident because Santana's emotional state was already too fragile these days, she didn't want any more concerns.

"Britt, you don't have to be. You're the most amazing person I know, you'll be fine. Plus, that speech you showed me yesterday was pretty great", Santana said as she took Brittany's hand, quickly checking if anyone was looking if only out of habit.

"Thank you San. But I think I just need a hug right now", she said half smiling, looking at their hands. She was feeling a little more confident about what she had to do.

Santana immediately let go of her hand and put both of her arms around her neck, exactly like they always hugged. Brittany let her hands go to Santana's waist and held her as close as she could without merging their bodies

"Even if you don't say a word up there I'll give you a standing ovation, pom poms and everything. And if someone dares to say something about you...", Brittany realized that Santana's voice was starting to crack so she intervened,

"You'll either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words. I know, San. Thank you"

"Exactly. I have to go now", she said as she let go of Brittany, "You'll be great", she added before kissing her cheeks and leaving for find a seat in the audience. She didn't take a seat with her usual cheerios companions, but with Sugar and Mercedes. Brittany knew that not all cheerios were comfortable with Santana now and it broke her heart.

A few moments later, Principal Figgings made a speech about democracy and some other things Brittany didn't really hear. Then it was time for the candidates to make their own speeches. She asked to be the last. She kept looking at the floor, trying to find ways to say what she wanted to say without exposing Santana too much.

When it was finally her turn, Brittany felt a little turn in her stomach as she stood up. She looked at Santana once more and received a smile with the thumbs up sign. She smiled back. When she got to the microphone, she had another last minute idea. It was simple. She only had to look at Santana and no one else.

"Hi everyone", she started, keeping her eyes locked with her girlfriend's, "I had a speech about cigarettes and wet t shirts contests", a few guys said _yeah!, _"But I've got something more important to say. I know most of you think that I'm stupid, but I'm not. And that you'd vote for me because it's better than voting for the gay boy or the another stupid jockey because at least I'm hot"

Santana had a strange expression on her face. Brittany couldn't tell if she was worried or simply surprised that she had changed her speech. She also heard some people whispering things but she couldn't and wouldn't hear them.

"But the truth is that if you're not voting for Kurt because he's gay then you shouldn't be voting for me. Kurt's an unicorn and I'm a bicorn. I sometimes like girls. But right now I'm in love with one girl in particular. And she's an unicorn too. She's the most awesomest person to walk in this school and if she was running for president, I'd vote for her. No one really sees her for who she really is because everyone is more worried about saying that she's either a bitch or lebanese. But I see her and I love her. So if you don't like the rainbow flag you shouldn't vote for me. Because I won't allow anyone in this school to make fun of her or any other unicorn or bicorn. Because being a somethincorn means you're special and being special is a reason to be proud. And I'm proud to be with her. If you're against it, I don't want your vote. It would be like, Bellatrix voting for Hermione and that doesn't make sense."

Brittany was still looking at Santana but she could hear the whispers getting louder. She didn't know if they were surprised that she was bringing this up or because she made a Harry Potter reference. She'd rather look at that beautiful face and know that what she did was right. Santana looked like she was going to cry, and Brittany noticed for a second that Mercedes was smiling at her, just like Sugar was.

"I'll still make tornados illegal if they're bad but if they're just wind bringing rain and when the sun comes up there's rainbows I'll let them pass by. Thanks", she said and now she was happy but it also felt like there was a huge emotional wave going through her whole body.

She left the stage without looking back, walking towards Santana. Holding her girlfriend's face with both of her hands, Brittany used her thumbs to clean lonely tears that had just fallen from the beautiful eyes staring at her.

"I love you", she said, smiling.

"I love you", Santana said with a slightly shaking voice. She reminded herself that she was now out and there was nothing more to be afraid of. The worse that could happen, she had learned, was people calling her names (and she thought to herself that she could come up with much better insults) because they were still kind of afraid of her.

So she threw her arms around her girl's neck once again and kissed her, closing her eyes and ears for the rest of the world. Everyone else didn't matter. Brittany did.


End file.
